One Late Night
by OrangeLilyBlossom
Summary: Sirius finds Hermione in the kitchen one late night.


**A/N: Please read kinda important for the story. Hermione pulled Sirius out of the veil, and by doing so he's about 25 for this story!**

Hermione was dancing around the kitchen of number 12 Grimauld Place wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and a long sleeved Bulgaria t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to just below her elbows. She was in the process of fixing macaroni and cheese at 3 in the morning when one of her favorite songs came on, Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.

She had been reading in the library when she finally finished her book and looked at the time, 2am, and she wasn't even tired, although she was fairly hungry so why bother trying to sleep on an empty stomach? Although if she had gone to bed she would never have turned around and have seen Sirius Black standing in the kitchen doorway with one eyebrow raised and an amused smirk. Ever since she had brought him back from the veil, he had always seemed to catch her at her most embarrassing moments, like the time he walked into the bathroom to see Hermione bent over drying her legs with a towel. It had taken him weeks to stop calling her 'bare bottom' every chance he got.

Now this was just another thing for him to make fun of her for. Hermione quickly turned around to hide her blush and had just finished draining her mac and cheese when she felt a very toned body press against hers. She was suddenly very aware of two arms snaking around her waist and holding her firmly in place, he started rocking them back and forth very slowly but more deliberately when he felt her going along with it.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

"I thought I made it obvious that I was dancing with you."

"Yes but why? And what you even doing up? It's like 3am."

"I thought I heard you down here, and as for the dancing, maybe you just made it look fun." He turned her around and the laid one of her hands on his shoulder and took her other hand in his pulling her closer. He slowly began to dance them around the room. Hermione never once looked down but continued to gaze at Sirius and occasionally let her eyes flicker to his bare chest, it was amazingly toned.

"Like something you see?" Sirius asked, noting the way she gazed down at his chest. 'Thank Merlin I didn't throw my shirt on,' Sirius thought.

"Maybe, not that it matters. I know I can only look and never touch." Sirius gave her a quizzical look.

"What I mean is there's not possible way for us to be more then friends, so I can admire, but nothing more."

"And yet your touching right now, and I'm not complaining."

Hermione laughed, "that's different we're dancing. I'm supposed to touch you."

"Why is everything only determined by whether or not you should do it. I think it should be based on whether or not you want to do it." Hermione quickly pulled out of his arms and returned to the sink. She didn't want him to see her blush at his words, because she did indeed want to touch him but was afraid at being rejected.

Sirius was surprised when she pulled away. He had been commenting on his own actions, he wanted to touch her and hold her and he wanted her to do the same to him. Maybe she didn't like him after all, but Sirius had never been wrong before. It was time to find out for sure if she felt anything for him. Being prepared for the rejection that might come he walked back over to Hermione.

His arms again went around her waist and he buried his face in her neck, gently kissing it. Hermione allowed herself to relax for a minute, if this was a sign of things to come she was really looking forward to the future. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. After a few more moments though Sirius had to make sure she felt the same, he moved his face to whisper in her ear.

"Do you like me Hermione?" His voice had taken on a deep tone that she found very appealing. It was almost impossible for her to think with him pressed up against her but she made herself respond.

"Do you like me, is probably the more important question." He chuckled.

"I thought that I just made it blarringly obvious that I did. You intoxicate me woman and you don't even know it." Hermione turned in his arms keeping one part of her body touching his at all times. Sirius groaned.

"I'm pretty sure I know that now."

"I still need to know if you like me Hermione." She laid her hands on his bare chest, and slowly slid them up to rest behind his neck.

"Of course I do you silly man. And if you continue to kiss my neck like you were before you might have to pick me up off the floor because it was wonderful."

"Well you do deserve only the best." Hermione smiled up at him and then pulled his face down so they could share their first kiss.

**Hello Loves :) I had to get this out because I needed some fluff in my life right now. Anyways I'm also a beta now so if anybody wants me to read something just PM me and let me know! **

**With much affection to my awesome readers,**

**OrangeLilyBlossom**


End file.
